


Lifeguarding Has its Perks I Guess

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Revenge, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: It's another hot day at the pool and the two head lifeguards find a way to cool off.





	Lifeguarding Has its Perks I Guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLazyFanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyFanartist/gifts).



> Enjoy!

The sun is way too hot, Lance thinks to himself as he slides down his seat overseeing the pool. It’s another hot July day where everybody goes to the pool to cool off. Everybody except the lifeguards. While everybody is in the water chilling, Lance has to suffer under the intense heat on a burning chair overseeing the pool, the only thing protecting him from the harsh rays are the sunglasses he has on. Even the lifeguards down on the ground have shade at the very least. 

 

Lance hopes it rains. When it rains everybody goes home and it’s great, he either spends the rest of the day doing nothing or his boss calls in and tells everybody they can go home, either way, Lance gets paid for just being there. 

 

While he hates his shift on the chair, at least he has a full view of the pool. On a clear day, the surrounding area of the pool isn’t so bad. Over the fence is the forest where Lance can occasionally cute little fawns poking their heads around the perimeters. And there are beautiful wildflowers that grow by the plain between the forest and the pool. But that only happens during the early summer when spring is still lingering. Now it’s the peak of summer where a heat wave is upon the entire town. Everything is all dried up and now that there are so many people, the deer never come. 

 

At least he has Keith. If he’s up, that means Keith is on the ground and Lance has a full view of him and his perfectly toned abs. While he knows he should be keeping a watchful eye on the little kids with floaties, he can’t help but stare at the other head lifeguard. Well, he is Lance’s boyfriend after all (don’t ask how the two came to be, it’s a long story involving work, Lance’s older sister, and his nephew’s blabbering mouth).

 

While Lance is the fun head guard who makes sure everybody is happy and having a great time, Keith is the level-headed one who makes sure everybody who isn’t following the rules, acts accordingly. Their boss Coran likes to have them working together since their different styles of handling the public work together nicely. While Keith yells at a kid running around the pool, Lance will immediately comfort the kid by suggesting doing something that abides by the rules. It’s good teamwork if you’d call it that. 

 

Keith, noticing eyes watching him, looks up from his post on the ground and makes eye contact with Lance. Or at least, Lance thinks he does. Keith is wearing sunglasses to block out the sun so his eyes cannot be seen, but Lance likes to imagine: as they lock eyes Keith’s eyes grow fond behind those glasses, a smile begins to form on those lips and he waves lovingly at his boyfriend.

 

Instead, Keith picks up a water balloon and chucks it at Lance, “Get back to work and stop staring at my ass!” 

 

The water balloon hits Lance’s chest and it explodes, soaking the lifeguard. Lance frowns as he looks down at his boyfriend and gives him a thumbs down, “C’mon! Now the parents are gonna think I jizzed myself!”

 

Keith hides his smile behind his hand as he picks up the second balloon and waves it in the air. Oh, he’s taunting him. Lance grins as he stands up from his post. 

 

“It’s on Keith!” Lance yells. 

 

When his shift at the post is over Lance gets ready for his revenge. Keith is on break when Lance comes down so he takes advantage of the time without Keith looking to prepare. 

 

“Pidge!” Lance spots one of the other lifeguards on duty carrying a bucket of water balloons and rushes over to her, “Give me those balloons!”

 

She lifts an eyebrow and gives him an incredulous look, “Why?” she quips. 

 

“I need them,” Lance answers.

 

“For…?”

 

“Keith threw a water balloon at me earlier today and I need to get revenge,” Lance says. He wraps an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and points to the break room where Keith is currently relaxing, oblivious to what is to become of him, “Just imagine Pidge, Keith all wet--

 

Pidge’s eyes bulge as she breaks free from Lance’s grasp gagging. She lifts the bucket of water balloons and hands them to Lance, “ _ Okay _ , I do  _ not  _ need to imagine what a wet Keith looks like. You can because you sleep with him but I frankly find that gross. Just take them and  _ please  _ never ask me to imagine anything remotely sexual of your boyfriend ever again.”

 

Lance is slightly taken aback as he takes the bucket, “But I wasn’t even trying--”

 

“Lance, when has anything that comes out of your mouth not sexual?” Pidge points out. 

 

“Fair point,” Lance says lifting the bucket of water balloons and grinning from ear to ear, “Thanks for the balloons.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever, just tell me when he comes out and you ambush him. I wanna record his reaction,” Pidge smirks. 

 

“In about 5 minutes he’ll be coming out,” Lance winks before walking away.

 

He positions himself behind a table right across from the break room. It’s far away enough that Keith won’t notice him instantly but close enough that he can aim perfectly at Keith’s head…

 

Lance waits patiently for the door to open and Keith to come out. He holds a balloon in his hand, ready to be launched at its victim, his leg is up on the seat and his free arm is resting atop his leg that is up. On the table is the bucket with the balloons, eagerly waiting to explode. Lance glances at the clock. Any moment now, Keith will be met with a terrible fate. 

 

Finally, the person of interest appears, stepping outside with his hair tied up in a ponytail and his sunglasses pushed back. He’s no longer wearing his jacket from earlier so he is now completely shirtless and Lance gets almost distracted by ogling at his hot boyfriend. Keith looks at the scene before and squints his eyes before bringing his hand up to his eyes. Lance smirks as he raises his arm and--

 

_ Wam! _ Keith didn’t even know what hit him. One moment he’s surveying the pool and the next he’s rubbing the side of his head staring in confusion at the water balloon rolling at his feet that failed to pop. 

 

“ _ Coño _ ,” Lance curses under his breath as he picks up another balloon and throws it at Keith. 

 

Keith turns his head towards Lance and his eyes widen, “Lance…?”

 

This time the water balloon hits Keith square in the face and explodes soaking him. Keith flinches and Lance laughs as he throws another balloon soaking him. Keith just stands there, frowning as the balloons come flying over. Lance laughs harder each time until he’s laughing so hard he is unable to throw anymore. 

 

Keith frowns as he shakes his wet hands and gives Lance a cold stare that sends shivers down Lance’s spine, “Are you  _ done _ ?”

 

Lance nods, still laughing. He holds onto his stomach as he points at Keith, “This is what you get for throwing a water balloon at me while I’m working.”

 

“It was one balloon!” Keith protests as he strolls over to Lance, “How the hell did you manage to get so many?”

 

Lance smiles waving Keith’s question off, “How do you like ‘dem apples?”

 

Keith shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he looks down at the bucket, “Did Pidge give this to you?”

 

Lance nods, “And she graciously gave it to me, eager for me to get my revenge on you.”

 

Keith smiles, shaking his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“And you deserved it,” Lance shoots back.

“Maybe you should pay attention to the pool instead of your boyfriend while on duty,” Keith says leaning in towards Lance. 

 

“Don’t tell me how to do my fucking job.”

 

“Then don’t pelt me with water balloons,” Keith’s violet eyes shine in the sunlight as he gives Lance a loving look that makes Lance’s stomach flip, “Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Lance answers as he takes Keith’s face in his hands and brings their lips together. He ignores the fact he’s getting wet just from kissing his soaked boyfriend and focuses on the soft and the persistent feeling of his boyfriend’s lips. Keith bites Lance’s lip and Lance grins in return, opening his mouth and letting Keith slip his tongue inside. Lance moans--

 

Suddenly he feels something exploded on the side of his head and Lance gasps pulling away and looks down at himself. Now he’s soaked. When Lance looks up he finds Keith grinning, an unpopped water balloon in his hand. 

 

“Got you,” Keith smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://rosiekeith.tumblr.com), for updates on new fics! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
